Anata Ga Satta Hi
by Estelle Wu
Summary: Ia menganggap dirinya hanya sepuntung rokok yang sudah terhisap setengah dan jatuh di sudut kota yang terlupakan. Mungkin ia hiperbolis, namun sungguh inilah yang ia rasakan. Chanbaek, GS, Baekyeol, Mind to review?


**P** ark **C** hanyeol **x** **B** yun **B** aekhyun / Rate: **T** / **G** / **L** enght : **O** neshot / **G** enre : **A** ngst– **R** omance

 **S** ummary:

 _[[_ _Ia menganggap dirinya hanya sepuntung rokok yang sudah terhisap setengah dan jatuh di sudut kota yang terlupakan. Mungkin ia hiperbolis, namun sungguh inilah yang ia rasakan._ _]]_

* * *

––

This is my own storyline. I don't copy this from other fiction,this is my imaginaton. Don't Be a plagiator, don't bashing ;)

.

 _Created by_

 **ESTELLE WU  
** _A Chanbaek's Songfic  
–This fic is specially dedicated to my one and only, best couple ever, Chanbaek–_

. _  
_ **  
** _Based from my favorite song in my Playlist with a different title  
The Lyrics are belong to Lee Ha Yi's  
–Thanks for your inspiring amazing song,Lee Hi __–_

 **"** **ANATA GA SATTA HI** **"**

.

 _My love is like a red rose  
It may be beautiful now  
But my sharp thorns will hurt you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Richmond, Greater London, United Kingdom

14th Dec 2014

Autumn

...

Chanyeol menghela perlahan napasnya melalui mulutnya yang terbuka. Uap putih terlihat mengepul begitu hawa panas tubuhnya menguar keluar setiap kali ia menghembuskan napasnya. Netra hazelnya bergerak resah ke segala penjuru arah. Kursi besi Richmond Park yang sekarang tengah menyangga tubunya terasa begitu dingin menusuk tulang, menembus otot dan saraf, membekukan pembuluh darah.

Berkali–kali ia menggosok kedua tangannya menyingkirkan rasa dingin yang menyergah aorta di sekujur tubuhnya. Berkali–kali ia memelototi arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya demi membunuh waktu. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia menghela napas yang sarat akan perasaan kecewa.

 _My love is like a red rose  
Yes, I may be fragrant  
But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Surai–surai chestnut–nya melambai–lambai terbelai angin musim dingin. Syal tebal yang melingkar rapat di pergelangan tengkuknya, dan sepatu boots hangat miliknya melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan salju pertama di musim dingin. Semua orang berjalan berpegangan tangan berlalu lalang di hadapan Chanyeol, seolah–olah memamerkan pasangan masing–masing dan menatap kasihan pada Chanyeol yang duduk sendiri di kursi taman. Ditemani dengan secangkir _espresso_ yang sudah dingin 10 menit yang lalu, juga boots kesayangannya.

Lagi–lagi ia mendesah kecewa melihat sosok yang ia nanti sedari tadi tak juga menampakkan dirinya. Sungguh, ini adalah saat–saat terakhirnya berada di London. Dan ia butuh gadis itu sekarang juga. Ia rela melakukan apapun agar gadis itu sudi menemuinya di bawah dinginnya musim dingin kota tersibuk di dunia setelah New York ini. Ia menginginkan gadis itu. Chanyeol membutuhkannya.

 _Don't look at me with that light glance  
Don't speak of love easily  
If you want my heart, you need to take my pain too  
Because you will be pricked by my thorns someday_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Satu jam. Dua jam. Tiga jam.

Chanyeol masih setia di sana. Duduk manis menatap kedua boots–nya, membiarkan dingin yang menusuk menikam sekujur tubuhnya dengan beku yang abadi. Ia tak peduli. Ia membutuhkan gadis itu, dan ia harus bertemu dengan gadis itu hari ini juga.

Chanyeol melenguh merasakan kedua tangannya yang telanjang terasa kaku, dingin, dan mati rasa. Ia menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik mantel tebalnya, menghalau butiran–butiran es menyentuh tangannya yang sudah biru.

Kantung mata tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya yang lelah. Kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat, bibirnya putih tak berwarna. Satu–satunya tanda Chanyeol masih memiliki darah dalam tubuhnya adalah pipinya yang merona tipis, menandakan hormon tubuhnya masih bekerja. Rona tipis di wajahnya berubah menjadi keunguan. Chanyeol benci dingin yang menusuk setiap kali musim dingin menyapa negara sub–tropis di seluruh dunia. Ia benci rasa ini. Rasa kedinginan yang luar biasa.

"Chanyeol,"

Lelaki bersurai chestnut itu mendongak mencari–cari sumber suara begitu alunan lembut khas perempuan membelai pendengarannya.

 _Don't trust me too much  
You don't know me that well yet  
So just run away run away  
I said  
._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol tak dapat membendung rasa bahagianya melihat sosok brunette dengan busana putih khas rumah sakit yang melekat pada tubuh rampingnya berlari tergesa ke arahnya. Terlukiskan sebuah kurva sempurna pada bibirnya melihat gadis itu kini tengah terengah di hadapannya, menunduk sembari mencengkram dadanya seolah tindakan itu dapat menghentikan deburan jantungnya yang tak teratur karena baru saja berlari.

"Baekhyun!"

"Chanyeol–a! Aku menunggumu lama sekali!"

Chanyeol mengerjap, mencoba memastikan sosok di hadapannya kini sungguhan apa hanya halusinasi semata. Rambut brunettenya terkulai lemas melewati bahunya, netra Violet–nya beriak seperti air ko

lam di tengah gerimis, memancarkan cahaya kejora yang selalu disukai Chanyeol. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih sempurna. Wajahnya pucat dan sedikit pudar, rona merah tipis tampak berpendar di kedua pipinya entah karena kedinginan atau karena sehabis berlari Chanyeol tidak tahu. Dan ia tidak peduli apapun. Demi Tuhan perempuan ini tetap begitu cantik di mata lelaki Park itu walaupun dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini.

"Baekhyun, aku menunggumu sampai hampir mati kedinginan di sana," Chanyeol menunjuk kursi taman yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya, memelototinya seolah–olah kursi besi itu bersalah atas semua ini. Gadis itu mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanyeol sebelum balas memelototi Chanyeol.

"Apa–apaan! Aku menunggumu sejak dua jam yang lalu di dekat restoran kesukaan kita!"

Chanyeol mengerjap. Bagaimana bisa keduanya saling menunggu satu sama lain di tempat yang berbeda? Chanyeol yakin sekali ia menyebutkan tempat ia meminta gadis itu menemuinya dengan detail.

"Chanyeol, kau lupa ya." Terdengar nada datar yang berasal dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengeluarkan smartphone putihnya dan sibuk sampai 5 detik kemudian, gadis itu mengarahkan layar ponselnya tepat di hadapan wajah Chanyeol.

'Baekhyun kau dimana? Mengapa kau melarikan diri? Cepat temui aku di kursi taman dekat restoran biasanya sekarang! Aku menunggu.'

Dan seketika Chanyeol merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri melihat tulisan alfabet berbahasa campuran Inggris–Korea tercetak jelas di kolom pesan. Kalimat singkat dan penuh pemaksaan yang membuat gadis manapun yang menerimanya sebal. Kalimat yang tertera di layar ponsel Baekhyun, tepat di bawah sebuah nama yang bertuliskan 'Park Chan Yeol'.

"Baekhyun, mian. Aku terlalu kalut untuk mengingatnya."

Gadis tersebut merengut kesal melihat pemuda di hadapannya menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya seperti biasa. Seperti sedia kala. Seolah–olah tak ada yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya. Seolah–olah mereka hanyalah sahabat yang begitu dekat. Dan melihat raut wajah Chanyeol seperti itu menimbulkan secercah perasaan hangat yang membalut ceruk luka di hatinya. Luka yang selama tiga bulan ini berusaha ia tutupi lagi. Namun entah kenapa rasanya malah semakin menyakitkan, seperti cuka di atas luka bernanah yang menganga.

"Kau selalu begitu,"

Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dan seketika perasaan bersalah menggeser kehangatan dalam ulu hatinya. Merasakan dinginnya tangan kekar kepunyaan Chanyeol yang telanjang sedingin es di Alaska. Tangan yang terlihat keunguan dan.. beku.

"Gosh. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, Park Chanyeol?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul melihat gadis di hadapannya menarik kedua tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam saku mantel bulu domba–nya dan satu detik kemudian Chanyeol dapat merasakan kehangatan hot–pack yang menjalar menuju saraf–saraf menebar kehangatan sampai ke hatinya.

Keduanya saling memandang, dengan mata yang berbinar dan senyuman yang ditujukan untuk masing–masing. Kehangatan ini.. mengapa rasanya begitu asing? Kehangatan yang selama tiga bulan ini tak lagi Chanyeol rasakan.

Jemari Baekhyun yang membelai punggung tangannya dalam saku mantel Baekhyun terasa seribu kali lebih hangat daripada panasnya hot–pack yang kini menyangkar di genggaman lelaki itu. Entah mengapa.. ia begitu merindukan perasaan ini. Kehangatan ini.

 _Don't love me  
You don't know me that well yet  
I said run away just run away  
Don't come to me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kini keduanya tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah restoran Italia favorit mereka. Aroma pasta dan saus tiram mengganggu indra penciuman Baekhyun dan merangsang perut gadis itu untuk berbunyi keras. Chanyeol yang mendengar erangan lapar perut Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Mengingat kehangatan tangan Baekhyun masih menyangkar di kedua tangannya, membuatnya tertawa dengan mudah. Membuatnya hidup kembali.

 _Kruyuk~_

"Baekhyun ingin makan sesuatu?"

Demi apapun, rona manis di kedua pipi Baekhyun membuatnya gila sekarang. Gadis di hadapannya kini tengah menunduk menatap pergelangan tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol dengan gelisah. _Mati aku_ , Chanyeol menyadari perutnya yang bergejolak.

"Eum. Apa saja."

Cukup. Baekhyun tak dapat menahan nafsunya untuk menikmati Spaghetti saus tiram kesukaan gadis itu yang kini aromanya seolah menggoda birahinya untuk mencicipi makanan penuh lemak tersebut. Dan melihat ekpresi Baekhyun seperti itu, hati Chanyeol mulai menghangat dan menghangat. Dan pemuda itu dapat merasakan hatinya yang menjerit nama Tuhan keras–keras ketika Baekhyun menatap tepat ke arah netranya, dan keduanya saling bertatapan.

Deheman canggung dari Chanyeol membuat genggaman keduanya putus tepat ketika pelayan datang menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya kembali beku bersamaan dengan ketukan–ketukan manis dari salju yang menerpa jendela kaca di sampingnya.

"Buatkan aku satu spaghetti dengan pasta saus tiram untuk gadis di hadapanku ini, dan satu lasagna untukku."

Suara berat Chanyeol mendapatkan balasan anggukan kecil dari pelayan yang menjauh setelah menulis pesanan mereka. Chanyeol kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang gadis itu merubah tatapannya kepada dirinya. Terlihat sendu dengan ratapan kesedihan yang mendalam. Hati Chanyeol seolah tertohok, tepat di ulu hatinya yang terdalam.

Wajah lesu dan mata sendu itu.. sama seperti tiga bulan yang lalu. Masih dengan ekpresi yang sama.. tatapan yang sama. Sama seperti ketika keduanya dipaksa oleh kehidupan untuk mendengarkan dengungan sumbang alunan takdir. Garis merah yang menghubungkan mereka pada masa lalu. Hari dimana keduanya sama–sama menderita setelah mendengar fakta, yang sama sekali tak ingin mereka dengar kebenarannya.

 _My love is like a red rose  
It may be beautiful now  
But my sharp thorns will hurt you  
My love is like a red rose  
Yes, I may be fragrant  
But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Bahkan kau masih mengingat makanan kesukaanku."

Suara gadis itu terdengar lirih. Tercekat. Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya, melarang satupun desahan untuk keluar dari kotak suaranya. Chanyeol mengernyit sendu. Suara ini.. juga suara yang sama seperti tiga bulan yang lalu. Begitu lirih, seolah tak bernada. Sarat akan kesedihan dan derita yang mendalam.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal yang disukai oleh orang yang aku cintai?"

Kristal–kristal bening mengalir jatuh dari kelopak netra violet sang gadis, menganak sungai membentuk kurva yang amat disesali oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Bahkan aku tak bisa bernapas tanpa teringat semua hal tentang dirimu,"

Baekhyun menatap nanar piring Spaghettinya. Aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari saus tiram menusuk indra penciumannya dan seketika itu membuat perutnya mual. Pandangannya teralih pada jemari kakunya yang kini tersentuh oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Park Chanyeol. Kekasihnya.

"Sungguh, Byun Baekhyun. Tak bisakah kau kembali padaku?"

Chanyeol menunduk, menutupi seluruh wajahnya pada ceruk lengannya. Suara itu bergetar lirih. Terdengar pilu, menusuk bagaikan sembilu. Baekhyun tak lagi menahan isakannya ketika melihat bulir–bulir bening menggenang di pelupuk mata kekasihnya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan masa lalunya dahulu dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Baekhyun pernah jatuh cinta.

Berkali–kali malah. Yang ia pertanyakan adalah, mengapa berpisah dengan Chanyeol adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan? Mengapa kisah cintanya yang kandas dengan Chanyeol jauh lebih membuatnya menderita dibandingkan dengan berpisah dengan kekasihnya sebelumnya. Mengapa hidup tanpa Chanyeol membuatnya sulit bernapas?

Ia mendapati dirinya hampa.

Mudah.

Jawabannya hanyalah karena gadis itu begitu mencintai laki–laki itu. Ia begitu merindukan lengan kekar Chanyeol yang merengkuhnya ketika ia baru saja keluar dari kantornya. Ia merindukan terpaan napas hangat kepunyaan Chanyeol yang membelai cuping telinganya ketika ia sedang menyelesaikan artikel majalahnya. Dan ia juga sangat merindukan gelak tawa dan memori indah yang ia cetak menjadi sebuah kenangan bersama Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun dapat merasakan dirinya menciut dalam kehidupan yang kejam, ia merasa biru.

"Kumohon, Baekhyun."

Suara serak mengerikan itu terdengar lagi. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga mencengkram pinggiran kursi besi yang menyangganya sebelum ia lepas kendali untuk tidak segera menutup telinganya, ia merasakan darah yang berhenti mengalir ke arah jemarinya. Kini tangan mungilnya terlihat pucat dengan buku–buku putih dan kerutan halus yang menghiasinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya rapat–rapat, seolah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dengan cara seperti itu telinganya akan ikut tertutup bersamaan dengan netranya.

" _Hajima_ ," Gadis itu terisak pilu.

"Kumohon, jangan buat ini berakhir seperti ini. Aku tak menginginkan ini."

Chanyeol mendongak, mendapati gadisnya kini terlihat kelabu. Berlinangan air mata dengan kulitnya yang memudar karena terlalu pucat. Tak banyak darah yang mengalir dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun saat itu. Tepatnya, selama tiga bulan terakhir. Tepat enam puluh hari yang lalu, hari dimana ia mendapati gadisnya tergolek kaku di kamar bernuansa putih rumah sakit. Ketika Chanyeol mendengar kabar dari rumah sakit setelah ia melihat berita mengenai kecelakaan beruntun di daerah Bradford.

Dan mengingat itu, membuat hatinya yang telah retak sebelumnya hancur berkeping–keping. Menyisakan luka yang bertahan di atas pecahan jiwa.

Dan lagi–lagi pemuda itu merutuki sikap bodohnya. Sikapnya yang kekanakan dan tak dapat menjaga sesuatu yang begitu didamba oleh gadisnya.

Kesetiaan.

Ia menangis meraung–raung di hadapan gadisnya. Tatapan aneh tak kunjung berhenti menghujan di sekelilingnya. Melihat fakta yang orang lain lihat, kini Chanyeol tengah menangis, dengan satu piring lasagna juga spaghetti dan seorang gadis di hadapannya. Berkali–kali Chanyeol membuka mulutnya lalu menutupnya kembali. Berusaha mengatakan sesuatu dengan susah payah. Namun yang terdengar hanya suara lirih yang serak. Bisikan pilu yang terus menerus diucapkan. Berulang–ulang berusaha meyakinkan sosok fana di atas kursi di hadapannya. Satu frasa, namun beribu makna.

"Maafkan aku."

 _Seeing your confidence makes me feel so bad for you  
Your confident footsteps toward me looks so pitiful today  
Emotions? That's an extravagance to me  
Love? That's Obsession's best friend  
So run away just run away  
Cuz you and I must come to an end_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bradford, London, England

27th Sept 2013

Autumn

...

Hari itu Baekhyun berencana untuk menuju ke ruang kerja Chanyeol. Ia berniat untuk mengajak kekasihnya pergi makan siang di restoran Italia kesukaan mereka lalu menikmati angin musim gugur di Parliement Hill dengan satu fish and chips untuk dibagi berdua. Baekhyun menghela berat napasnya. Seminggu yang lalu mereka baru saja bertengkar hebat, dan mungkin dengan sedikit bujukan Chanyeol mau memaafkannya.

Baekhyun adalah satu dari wartawan terbaik di majalah London's News. Sementara Chanyeol adalah salah satu fotografer di perusahaan majalah itu. Keduanya saling mengenal ketika meliput berita di satu lokasi, di tahun 2011. Ketika itu, Baekhyun yang benci akan bau darah terpaksa harus meliput berita kematian seorang model eksotis London yang bunuh diri dari lantai 25 apartemennya. Dan saat itulah, keduanya melaksanakan tugas pertama mereka berdua.

Chanyeol selalu tersenyum padanya dan ia menyukai itu. Senyuman itu begitu indah, dan dalam satu kejapan mata dapat membuat dirinya terpesona, bahkan rasanya seperti pertama kali jatuh cinta. Dan mereka memulai sebuah hubungan tiga bulan setelahnya. Tepat tanggal 9 Februari.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengenang masa–masa awalnya berkenalan dengan Chanyeol. Laki–laki yang terbilang masih pemula di perusahaan itu terus menerus memanggilnya 'Baekhyun Seonbae' dan berkali–kali pula Baekhyun menegurnya untuk sekedar memanggil namanya saja. Kebetulan pula keduanya adalah orang Korea yang bekerja di London. Dan alasan itu membuat Baekhyun tak berhenti–berhentinya bersyukur pada takdir yang menyatukan keduanya.

"Seonbae, apa sudah makan siang? Aku punya dua sandwich kalkun, apa kau mau menerimanya untukku?"

"Seonbae, ayo kita pulang bersama!"

"Seonbae, di daerah Richmond Park ada kedai es krim baru. Maukah kau menemaniku untuk membelinya?"

Mereka tinggal di apartemen yang berdekatan dan Baekhyun sering tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol setiap akhir pekan, menghabiskan waktu dengan memasak bersama dan menonton film kesukaan mereka. Atau sebaliknya.

Sudah dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan asmara, dan keduanya tak pernah merasa bosan. Mereka seperti sahabat.

Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Chanyeol terlalu manis untuk dimarahi. Ia masih mengingat ekspresi terluka dari wajah Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun membentak laki–laki itu perihal Chanyeol terus menerus mengganggunya ketika sedang melancarkan tugasnya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana laki–laki yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu menganggap pekerjaan gadis itu lebih penting daripada Chanyeol. Dan jujur, Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung dengan itu.

Secercah perasaan kesal muncul dalam benak Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini _editor-in-chief_ mereka, Wu Yifan, sangat menyukai Chanyeol dan membuat laki-laki itu selalu terlibat di setiap proyek baru. Oleh karena itu akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol tak selalu dapat meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya. Namun saat ia sedang benar–benar sibuk, Chanyeol akan datang padanya dan merajuk seperti anak kecil yang manja. Dan kenyataan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Mengingat beribu pesan dan miscall yang sia–sia ia layangkan pada sang kekasih, namun hanya di balas jawaban singkat.

'Aku sibuk. Mungkin lain kali.'

Setiap kali Baekhyun hendak menuju ke apartemen Chanyeol, laki-laki itu selalu mencegahnya dan memarahinya. Chanyeol berkata Baekhyun mulai kekanakan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima pekerjaan Chanyeol yang selalu sibuk dan selalu meminta untuk bertemu ketika Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa. Baekhyun marah tentu saja. Dan ketika Baekhyun berusaha merajuk balik, lelaki itu tak lagi menghubunginya.

Akhir-akhir ini selalu begitu.

Baekhyun menulis sebuah pesan singkat untuk Chanyeol begitu gadis itu berada di depan ruang editor. Ia meminta lelaki itu segera menghampirinya di depan ruangan. Walaupun Baekhyun sedikit meragukan keputusannya karena Chanyeol tak kunjung membalas pesannya, namun secercah harapan menghampiri gadis itu ketika Chanyeol membalas pesannya. Singkat memang, namun Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Laki–laki itu hendak meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk dirinya. Dan itu membuat sedikit rasa senang menyerbu hatinya.

Lima menit kemudian sosok tinggi Park Chanyeol datang menghampiri gadis berbalut mantel hijau di depan ruang editor. Laki–laki itu melangkah tegap, lambat namun pasti. Netra tajam kepunyaan Chanyeol tak menatap ke arah Baekhyun, melainkan ke arah lantai dingin gedung majalah London's News. Dan kenyataan itu menggoreskan sedikit luka di hati Baekhyun. Pasalnya, Chanyeol tak pernah sedingin ini padanya.

"Chanyeol, ak–"

"Baekhyun, aku beri kau waktu 5 menit. Aku sibuk."

Sibuk, sibuk, sibuk.

Selalu sibuk.

Itulah yang Baekhyun dapatkan selama dua bulan ini. Setiap kali Baekhyun menyusun rencana untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol dan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya, laki–laki itu selalu menolak dengan alasan 'sibuk'.

Frasa memuakkan itu bahkan seolah menjadi makan siangnya selama seminggu ini, seharusnya ia tahu itu. Chanyeol–nya sibuk. Dan ia tidak perlu terlalu percaya diri mengangap Chanyeol akan memikirkannya, namun tidak. Harapannya kandas begitu saja.

Dan percakapan 5 menit itu hanya terisi oleh pertanyaan kaku yang berasal dari Baekhyun, dan jawaban singkat yang terkesan dingin dari Chanyeol. Dan 5 menit yang terbuang itu, berakhir dengan isak tangis sang gadis sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke arah kantornya.

.

.

.

Bradford, London, England

29th Sept 2013

Autumn

...

Chanyeol terlihat menyusuri koridor studio kantor tempat ia bekerja siang itu. Kedua ibu jarinya ia selipkan di balik celana jeans-nya, dan bibirnya tengah bersiul ceria seiring langkah kakinya semakin lebar menyusuri koridor bagian divisi satu.

Dilihat dari bagaimana ia bersiul siang itu, sudah pasti suasana hatinya sedang baik.

Ia baru saja dari ruangan kepala divisi untuk menyerahkan beberapa dokumen tentang proyek kerjasama mereka dengan model rookie yang baru-baru ini melejit namanya sebagai cover utama di edisi minggu depan. Dan sekarang laki-laki itu hendak menuju ruang studio tempat model itu menunggu.

Hari ini akan ada sesi wawancara dan beberapa pemotretan. Dan Chanyeol dengan bangga ditunjuk oleh _editor-in-chief_ mereka, Wu Yifan, sebagai fotografer yang menangani ini bersama beberapa wartawan.

Ia baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya ketika tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kekasihnya yang beberapa hari ini ia lupakan. Laki-laki itu merogoh ponselnya dari saku celananya dan mengusap layarnya, membiarkan jemarinya dengan otomatis membuka tombol _speed-dial._

Sebelum ibu jarinya sempat menekan tombol satu, ia menghentikan segala pergerakannya dan beralih dengan menimang-nimang ponselnya.

Apakah ia harus menelepon Baekhyun saat ini?

Apakah gadis itu akan senang jika ia menelepon? Atau alih-alih marah karena kemarin lusa ia menolak pertemuan mereka? Chanyeol bimbang.

Di satu sisi ia begitu merindukan gadis itu. Namun di lain sisi ia masih marah pada Baekhyun. Entah kenapa setiap kali ia melihat gadis itu kekesalannya langsung naik ke ubun-ubun. Dan demi mencegah emosi yang meluap-luap, lebih baik Chanyeol menghindarinya beberapa saat ini sampai mood-nya kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati sosok tinggi dengan setelan yang menunjukkan dengan mudahnya kalau ia berkuasa di sini, menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Itu Wu Yifan. Sang _editor-in-chief_.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menyukaimu saat sedang bekerja. Namun aku benar-benar membenci kebiasaanmu yang tak pernah tepat waktu. Seharusnya aku tidak memilihmu untuk ini." Wu Yifan menatapnya sinis dan itu semakin membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak perlu sinis begitu," Chanyeol tertawa. Yifan menghela napas seolah-olah baru saja disuruh mendorong gunung.

"Sekarang kau mau masuk dan puaskan aku dengan kameramu atau tetap memandangi ponselmu begitu dan segera angkat kaki dari kantorku besok?"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring sebelum melempar ponselnya ke dalam saku mantelnya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yifan.

Keduanya memasuki ruangan tepat ketika para kru telah siap dengan _lighting_ nya. Salah seorang wartawan yang Chanyeol kenal telah siap dengan berkasnya dan tampak menunggu Chanyeol di kursi tunggu. Chanyeol mengangkat tangan untuk menyapanya, sebelum matanya tertuju pada gadis berambut tembaga dengan pakaian yang cukup terbuka untuk musim yang kelewat dingin begini.

Gadis itu tengah duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan dan beberapa _make-up artist_ tengah melepas _roll-roll_ di rambutnya dan memoles sedikit perona di pipinya. Chanyeol terdiam sejenak tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu sampai Kim Jongdae, wartawan tersebut, datang ke arahnya dengan senyum miring.

"Do Kyungsoo, 22 tahun, model asal korea. Aku yakin dia benar-benar tipemu."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Aku di sini untuk bekerja, bukan berkencan." Ujarnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri beberapa kru dan mulai mengutak-atik kameranya sedangkan Jongdae menahan senyumnya di tempatnya sekarang berdiri.

Model bernama Do Kyungsoo itu kemudian berjalan menuju tempat di mana di akan dipotret. Beberapa penata gaya mengarahkan beberapa pose untuknya, dan Do Kyungsoo bekerja dengan sempurna, namun Chanyeol seperti tidak akan pernah puas.

"Coba kau putar tubuhmu dan melihat ke arah sini! Semoga yang satu ini berhasil." Chanyeol berteriak sebelum kembali berkutat dengan lensanya. Yifan hanya duduk di tengah ruangan, menatap fotografer kesayangannya mulai bekerja.

Chanyeol mulai membidik dari segala arah. Membiarkan lensanya mendapatkan hasil yang diinginkannya, dan pastinya memuaskan Yifan. Setelah selesai dengan sesinya, Chanyeol mulai memeriksa hasil-hasil bidikan tangan dinginnya tadi. Senyum tipis tersirat dari bibir tebalnya, terlihat puas dengan hasil-hasilnya. Chanyeol mendongak dari kameranya dan mendapati Do Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sejenak bayangan Baekhyun yang memenuhi kepalanya mengabur dan sedetik kemudian senyum Do Kyungsoo memenuhi kepalanya yang sekarang terasa penat. Pandangan mereka bertabrakan, dan Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu mendesak dari dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang Chanyeol rasa salah.. _namun ia benar-benar menginginkannya._

"Bagaimana hasilnya Chanyeol?" Yifan berseru dari sudut ruangan, menghampiri anak buah kesayangannya itu dan hendak mengintip hasil kerjanya selama 2 jam mereka mendekap di dalam studio kantornya.

Yifan baru saja akan melanjutkan langkahnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mengulas senyum tipis dan berbisik kepada Yifan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, " _Parfait_."

 _Sempurna._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Bradford, London, England

1th Dec 2013

Winter

...

Malam itu, mereka akan bertemu. Di sebuah restoran Prancis yang sengaja dipesan Baekhyun untuk makan malam mereka berdua. Biasanya Chanyeol yang akan melakukan ini untuknya, namun kali ini Baekhyun ingin membalasnya. Lagipula ia ingin memprebaiki sikap kekanakannya yang tak dapat mengerti dengan pekerjaan Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengulangi semua dari awal. Ia ingin berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang dicintai Park Chanyeol, dan memgembalikan Park Chanyeol yang ia cintai.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang sembari menyentuh kalung pemberian Chanyeol yang menggantung anggun dari tengkuk menuju dadanya. Kalung berliontin bintang kejora dengan _Amethyst_ berwarna biru di tengahnya. Ia sudah memberitahu Chanyeol dan laki–laki itu menyanggupinya. Dan sekarang, inilah saat yang tepat.

Baekhyun mendesah sering waktu yang berjalan lambat. Kini arloji putih di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 21.35. Itu artinya sudah 30 menit ia menunggu di sini. Seperti orang bodoh, menikmati wine sendirian di meja romantis khusus dua orang dekat dengan danau buatan yang disediakan restoran ini.

22.00

Baekhyun mengetukkan jemari–jemarinya, menabrakkan kuku–kuku cantiknya ke arah meja kayu di hadapannya. Berkali–kali ia mengecek ponselnya, memeriksa apakah sang kekasih memberi berita mengenai 'kesibukannya'. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa ketika ia tidak mendapati satu pesan ataupun miscall apapun. Layar ponselnya berpendar redup sebelum akhirnya mati.

 _Jangan, jangan buat aku kecewa._

22.45

Gadis itu menggigil lemah di balik kain putih yang melapisi meja kayu di hadapannya. Hanya ditemani sebotol wine yang tersisa setengahnya dan kursi kosong yang berdiri anggun di hadapannya.

Sendok, pisau dan garpu masih tersusun rapi. Mawar–mawar yang bertebar di atas danau mulai bergerak tak beraturan seiring jatuhnya salju di malam musim dingin.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan jemarinya yang beku, mencengkram erat kalung berbandul kejora yang bersandar di dadanya. Dalam hati ia memohon, _datanglah_.

23.05

Lilin–lilin kecil yang disusun rapi di sekitar danau tersebut mulai menipis. Sebagian sudah mati terbelai angin musim dingin di malam hari. Tanpa penghangatan apapun, gadis itu, dengan gaun shapphire enam ratus dolar yang ia pesan khusus di desainer ternama London, _stiletto_ mewah dan rambut yang dijalin rumit, menangis di atas kesepiannya. Para pelayan dan koki menatap iba, seiring pianis di ujung ruangan melantunkan _Claire de lune_ mengiringi kesedihan sang gadis.

Malam itu musim dingin. Angin tak kunjung puas menerpa lengan telanjang Baekhyun. Dan gadis itu bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan terseok ke arah pintu keluar. Memunggungi panggung permainan yang ia susun sedemikian rupa, sarat akan kecewa, dengan linangan air mata.

Malam itu musim dingin, dan Baekhyun merasa sebagian hidupnya telah pergi. Entah kemana.

...

Chanyeol menatap nanar McLarren merahnya yang terparkir begitu anggun di depan kantor redaksi majalah London's News dari ketinggian. Lantai empat dari gedung megah tempat kantornya bernaung kini telah sepi. Sunyi, hanya seorang laki–laki yang berdiri tanpa penerangan, menikmati keindahan London di malam hari melalui jendela raksasa di kantornya.

Chanyeol mendecih geli.

Geli terhadap kenyataan. Geli terhadap kehidupannya yang entah kenapa semakin kacau saja. Geli terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Seharusnya malam itu, ia dan Baekhyun akan makan malam berdua. Dengan lilin–lilin dan tebaran kelopak mawar di bawah meja, danau buatan yang penuh akan celandine. Menikmati kesunyian dan makanan prancis bersama gadisnya.

Namun faktanya kini ia sedang berdiri tanpa tujuan di jendela kantornya, menatap keramaian London di malam hari, kota yang tak pernah mati.

Ia menatap ponselnya nanar. Sedikit perasaan kecewa muncul di hatinya. Seharusnya gadis itu menelepon. Jika ia memang menginginkan Chanyeol datang, seharusnya gadis itu meneleponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk secepatnya datang.

Namun, lagi–lagi faktanya tak seindah yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Tak ada telepon. Tak ada pesan singkat. Dan kenyataan itu membuat dada Chanyeol bergemuruh emosi.

Dengan segenap emosi ia menekan kasar layar sentuh ponselnya dan mengangkatnya menuju ke telinga lama kemudian panggilan diangkat.

"Kyungsoo. Ke Apartemenku, nanti malam. Kita akan bersenang–senang."

Dan setelah mengatakan rentetan kata kasar dan dingin dari mulutnya, ia memutuskan hubungan. Tak membiarkan orang di sebrang membalas perkataannya.

Malam itu musim dingin. Dengan mantel tebal dan boots kesenangannya, Chanyeol berlari keluar ke arah McLarren merahnya, menekan tombol buka dan kemudian melajukan mobilnya. Membelah jalanan Bradford yang tak pernah redup, tak surut oleh kehidupan malam.

Dengan tangan yang menggenggam setir kemudi dengan keras, seiring dengan gertakan giginya, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menyusuri jalan London News menuju apartemennya.

Malam itu musim dingin, namun Chanyeol merasakan hatinya panas akan amarah yang menggelora.

.

.

.

Bradford, London, England

9th Feb 2014

Winter

...

Chanyeol sedang berada di restoran favoritnya. Masih duduk di kursi kesayangannya di restoran tersebut. Masih memesan Lasagna kesukaannya. Yang berbeda adalah, kursi di hadapannya tak lagi di huni sang gadis pujaan hatinya, namun gadis berambut tembaga tebal bervolume berwajah boneka yang tengah mengaduk–aduk sedotan vanilla latte–nya.

"Chanyeol."

Dan bahkan kini panggilan itu tak lagi terucap dari bibir yang sama. Panggilan yang seumur hidup melekat pada dirinya, karena panggilan itu adalah panggilan kesayangan dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya, terasa begitu manis dalam memorinya.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mendongak malas, mendapati gadis di hadapannya bukanlah sosok yang diharapkannya sekarang. Gadis ber make–up tebal di hadapannya bukanlah Byun Baekhyun kesayangannya. Do Kyungsoo bukanlah Byun Baekhyun. Selamanya tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Byun Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengar jawaban ketus lelaki di hadapannya.

 _Sialan, pasti Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun lagi._

"Tak bisakah kau memerhatikan aku sekali saja, Park Chanyeol? Aku muak bercerita panjang lebar dan hanya mendapatkan jawaban ketus seperti itu."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Apa hak gadis ini mengatur hidupnya? Selama ini yang diperbolehkan Chanyeol mengurusi hidupnya hanyalah ibunya dan Byun Baekhyun. Bukan Do Kyungsoo.

"Tsk. Pasti wanita itu lagi, kan? Iya, kan?!"

Kyungsoo meninggikan volume suaranya. Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Sadarlah Park Chanyeol. Kau memilikiku sekarang. Dan Byun Baekhyun atau siapalah itu, dia adalah masa lalumu. Dia bahagia dengan Yifan sekarang, kau seharusnya ingat itu! Butuh diingatkan kalau hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya, hm!? "

Chanyeol tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Ya, memang. Beberapa hari setelah Chanyeol tidak datang ke acara makan malam spesial yang disiapkan Baekhyun, gadis itu memutuskan untuk putus dengan Chanyeol. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 180 ke atas itu tidak begitu masalah dengan keputusan Baekhyun karena memang itulah yang dulu ia inginkan.

Semenjak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol memang hendak memutuskan Baekhyun. Namun gadis itu telah mengambil langkah lebih dulu, dan Chanyeol dengan ringan hati menerima keputusannya. Semulus itu. Semudah itu ia melepaskan Baekhyun.

Sekitar satu minggu setelah putusnya ia dan Baekhyun, Yifan melamar mantan pacarnya itu. Chanyeol yang sudah bersama Kyungsoo mulanya menyetujui keputusan Yifan dan mendukung laki-lakit itu, bahkan menceritakan beberapa kesukaan dan hobi Baekhyun.

Namun kini ia menyesalinya.

Ia benar-benar menyesalinya.

Rasanya bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari rasanya tertusuk beribu sembilu. Rasanya.. sungguh menyakitkan. Lelaki itu menyentuh dadanya, meremas mantel di bagian dadanya seolah gerakan itu dapat meredam rasa sakitnya. Ia menggertakan giginya bersamaan dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Ya. Kyungsoo benar.

Sudah seharusnya ia melupakan Baekhyun dan memulai hubungan baru dengan Kyungsoo. Gadisnya, sudah bahagia dengan lelaki lain. Laki–laki yang jauh lebih baik, jauh lebih bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun dibandingkan dirinya. Dan kenyataan itu, membuat dada Chanyeol sesak bukan main. Ia bahkan merasa lemah. Tak berdaya mendengarnya. Ia menganggap dirinya hanya sepuntung rokok yang sudah terhisap setengah dan jatuh di sudut kota yang terlupakan ini begitu Kyungsoo mengatakan fakta yang Chanyeol harap hanyalah mimpi belaka. Mungkin ia hiperbolis, namun sungguh inilah yang ia rasakan.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Gadis itu merengkuh leher Chanyeol ke dalam pelukannya sembari membelai surai–surai kusut laki–laki itu.

"Lupakan dia, cintai aku. Kau tahu itu, aku menyayangimu."

Chanyeol menutup matanya. Bahkan belaian lembut di kepalanya tak dapat memberikan sensasi hangat seperti ketika gadisnya membelai rambutnya. Rasanya begitu.. _berbeda._

Dan tanpa keduanya ketahui, terlihat sosok bak bidadari terbalut gaun pengantin tengah berdiri di luar restoran, menatap nanar ke arah pemandangan di balik jendela kaca. Terpaku dengan baju pengantin yang menghiasi tubuhnya, membiarkan salju mencair di gaun luar biasa indahnya. Membiarkan butiran–butiran es menerpa wajah dan rambut brunettenya.

Jadi inilah balasannya. Ia meninggalkan Yifan, calon suaminya di altar demi masa lalunya yang kini tengah bahagia dengan orang lain, di tempat favorit mereka berdua. Tanpa disuruh air mata menetes mengotori make up nya, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang luruh menghantam aspal keras di bawahnya. Suara jeritan dan teriakan orang–orang sekitar begitu melihatnya jatuh adalah satu–satunya yang dapat ia dengar sebelum membiarkan tubuh dan gaun indahnya, terhempas di atas tanah.

.

.

.

Bradford, London, England

26th Feb 2014

Winter

...

Chanyeol baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya ketika wekernya berteriak memekakkan telinga, merusak keheningan sendu khas pagi hari di apartemen Chanyeol yang berantakan. Laki–laki itu melempar jam wekernya sehingga pecah berkeping–keping setelah mencium tembok terlebih dahulu. Hari minggunya rusak sudah hanya karena ia salah memasang alarm di wekernya.

Laki–laki itu terduduk dan menggosok kedua matanya. Mengerjap, memutar kepalanya berusaha memerhatikan keadaan apartemennya yang kacau balau. Rambutnya yang awut–awutan ia acak beraturan membuat surai chestnuts–nya sedikit rapi karenanya.

Ia mabuk semalam. Chanyeol ingat. Pemuda itu datang pukul 2 dini hari dan begitu sampai di apartemennya, ia mengacak semua barang–barangnya frustasi sembari meneriakkan nama 'Baekhyun'.

Laki–laki itu menggosok lengannya yang penuh luka goresan dengan ceruk dalam. Chanyeol menggores lengannya dengan pisau dapur berkali–kali semalam, menyisakan darah kering di seprai ranjangnya dan bau anyir yang menguar ke seluruh ruangan.

Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal.

Chanyeol bukanlah laki–laki yang baik untuk Baekhyun. Ia bahkan tak bisa menjaga kepercayaan perempuan itu kepadanya. Ia bahkan mengkhianati cinta tulus gadisnya dan mencari cinta lain yang fana. Menduakan hati suci sang gadis pujaan hatinya.

Ia menangis semalaman, ia sadar itu. Semua orang menganggapnya cengeng. Semua orang beranggapan kalau Chanyeol begini karena berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, namun mereka salah. Hanya Byun Baekhyun lah yang berhasil membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Hanya gadis itulah yang mampu membuatnya hancur seperti ini. Hanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi ketika ponselnya menjerit–jerit meminta untuk diangkat. Chanyeol mengernyit heran. Sepagi ini, sebuah panggilan, dengan suasana hatinya yang tak baik. Hanya dua jawabannya. Jika bukan keluarganya, pasti...

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya sembari berpikir ragu.

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Chanyeol gelagapan dan berlari berjingkat–jingkat ke arah meja telepon tempat handphone–nya bersarang. Dan satu nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya mampu menumbuhkan lagi benih–benih harapan yang sempat hilang dari hidup Chanyeol. Laki–laki itu menyadari berapa kali ia menjeritkan nama Tuhan dalam kalbunya.

"Baekki?"

Chanyeol bahkan tak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Suara lembutnya ketika memanggil seseorang di sebrang sana. Chanyeol menangis lagi. Untuk yang keseribu kalinya, karena gadis itu.

" _Chanyeol.._ "

Dan satu lagi kebahagiaan merayapi hati Chanyeol.

"Demi Tuhan, Baek. Aku rindu padamu. Aku begitu merindukanmu seperti mau mati rasanya."

Tepat sehari setelah Chanyeol mendengar kabar pernikahan Baekhyun yang batal, gadis itu menghilang entah kemana dan itu sempat membuat Chanyeol gila karena frustasi. Dan kini, gadisnya kembali padanya.

Bolehkah Chanyeol berharap?

Bolehkah?

" _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Yeol._ " Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, Chanyeol berlari ke arah kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuknya. Masih dengan telepon di genggamannnya. Detik itu Chanyeol merasa berterimakasih kepada wekernya yang sudah tak berbentuk di bawah meja teleponnya.

"Di apartemenmu 20 menit lagi."

" _Bisakah kau sedikit lebih cepat?_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, masih dengan air mata yang mengembun di bawah kelopak matanya.

"Tentu." _Apapun untukmu._

Kini gadisnya kembali padanya. Dan ia tak akan menyia–nyiakan itu lagi. Ia tak akan melepaskan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _Every rose has its thorn  
Every rose has its thorn  
Every rose has its thorn_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kini keduanya duduk berdampingan di salah satu kursi taman Parlement Hill. Chanyeol tak dapat mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk berhenti tersenyum. Matanya menelusuri wajah pucat Baekhyun dengan cermat. Berusaha meneliti, adakah luka di wajah jelitanya?

" _I miss you, dear._ "

Chanyeol membelai surai–surai blonde perlahan, seolah takut gerakannya mampu melukai gadis itu. Mengusapnya perlahan sebelum mengacaknya lembut. Namun tak ada balasan apapun dari gadis itu, seolah membiarkan sang pelaku melakukan apapun. Seolah–olah itu adalah saat terakhir mereka untuk bersama.

" _I'm going to leave this city,_ Yeol."

Seolah tersugesti, gerakan Chanyeol terhenti seketika. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Apa katanya? Pergi dari London? Lalu kemana? Berapa lama? Untuk apa?

Pertanyaan–pertanyaan berkecamuk memenuhi benak Chanyeol.

" _I prefer to move to China_."

Suara Baekhyun menggaung di telinga Chanyeol, mendenging sebelum pecah berhamburan di pikiran Chanyeol. Seolah suara bom, efeknya begitu dahsyat pada lelaki itu. Entah kenapa ia tak lagi dapat berpikiran dengan jernih saat itu.

"Ayahku yang menginginkannya."

Gadis itu berkali–kali menyeka air mata yang menetes dari matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha meredam isakannya yang semakin menjadi. Sementara Chanyeol semakin kosong. Ia dapat merasakan pikirannya hampa. Benaknya berlubang, dan lukanya semakin bernanah karena ceruk yang mendalam. Seolah sebuah luka berlubang yang kembali diperdalam oleh sebuah belati beracun. Satu–satunya rasa yang dapat Chanyeol rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit di bagian dadanya.

"Berapa lama?"

Chanyeol dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar sekitar beberapa menit setelah Baekhyun berkata. Gadis itu sesenggukkan sembari mencengkram lututnya. Mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Begitu seterusnya. Seolah berusaha mengeluarkan kata–kata.

" _I won't comeback."_

Dan setelah Chanyeol mendengar itu, ia dapat merasakan ledakan yang hebat di merasakan tubuhnya memisah satu sama lain, dan benturan amat keras di hatinya.

Baekhyun mencengkram jemari Chanyeol sebelum kembali tersedu.

"Jangan menungguku, Yeol. Bahagialah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku, aku tak akan kembali."

 _Dia tahu._

"Aku akan pergi, dan kau akan segera melupakan aku. Kau terbebas, Yeol. Tak ada lagi orang yang selalu mengganggumu saat kau sedang sibuk. _You're free, from now on and for the moment after."_

Chanyeol runtuh dari pertahanannya. Ia paham, selama ini ia hanyalah seorang lelaki brengsek bagi Baekhyun.

Ia amat paham.

Hanya saja ia terlambat untuk memahaminya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin seperti ini. Aku ingin kita memulai dari awal lagi, Baekhyun. Aku ingin kita memulai cerita baru di lembaran yang baru. Tanpa ada setitik tinta masa lalu."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat.

"Aku juga menginginkan itu," Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Namun aku ingin memulai dari sebelum kita saling mengenal."

Chanyeol dapat merasakan hatinya tertusuk ribuan sembilu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu berkata seperti itu seolah–olah hubungan mereka selama ini tidaklah berarti.

"Aku tak ingin melukai hatimu lagi, Chanyeol. Cintaku terlalu berbahaya."

Baekhyun berusaha keras berkata–kata ketika senggukan dan suara macam tercekiknya menghambur keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat gadisnya kini menangis tak berdaya karenanya, Chanyeol merasa hatinya seperti diremas–remas dan remahannya menyatu dengan debur ombak, menghantam karang dan berbaur dengan buih.

" _I'll miss you Yeol, but that is not a big deal._ "

Chanyeol dapat merasakan kehancuran yang tersirat dari mata gadisnya.

Ya Tuhan.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun–nya? Laki–laki itu mencoba mencengkram tangan Baekhyun, tak mengizinkan perempuan itu pergi dari sisinya. Pergi dari kehidupannya yang rapuh. Ia ingin gadis itu. Ia membutuhkan Baekhyun.

Namun gadis itu menepis halus tangannya dan berlari menjauh.

Baekhyun pergi darinya.

Dan mungkin.. untuk selamanya.

 _Don't trust me too much  
You don't know me that well yet  
So just run away run away  
I said  
Don't love me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gadis itu benar–benar serius dengan ucapannya.

Malamnya Chanyeol berteriak seperti orang gila di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Meraung–meraung menyuruh gadis itu untuk keluar dari pintu tersebut. Namun nihil. Apartemen itu kosong melompong.

Baekhyun berangkat tepat setelah mengatakan perihal kepindahannya ke China. Salah satu petugas kebersihan yang akrab dengan Baekhyun mengatakan gadis itu berpamitan 3 hari sebelum terbang ke China padanya.

"Baekhyun. Kumohon, buka pintunya. _Kumohon._ "

Chanyeol menyandar pada pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Seorang laki–laki berseragam OB menegurnya dan menceritakan perihal kepindahan Baekhyun dari London.

"Kau pasti Chanyeol, benar?"

Laki–laki itu memberikan Chanyeol secarik surat tepat setelah membukakan apartemen hampa yang tak lagi berpenghuni yang dulunya kepunyaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar–benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia merasa kosong ketika membaca kata demi kata. Frasa puitis dan hiperbolis tulisan tangan Baekhyun, ia ingat betul itu tulisan tangan gadisnya.

Seketika ia merasa berdosa pada Baekhyun. Ia menyesal. Sungguh menyesal. Seketika sekelebat bayangan Baekhyun dengan tangisannya menghantui benaknya.

" _Jangan menungguku, Yeol. Bahagialah dengan Kyungsoo. Aku, aku tak akan kembali."_

Chanyeol mengerang frustasi, bersimpuh tergolek di lantai dingin apartemen kosong Baekhyun. Petugas kebersihan itu sudah pergi tepat ketika Chanyeol menyelesaikan baris terakhir surat Baekhyun yang berupa angka–angka yang tak dipahami Chanyeol. Belum sempat ia menerjemahkan angka tersebut, Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Bradford, London, England

1th Dec 2014

Autumn

...

Laki–laki itu duduk sendiri di kursi kesayangannya di restoran Italia favoritnya. Kursi besi dingin di hadapannya kosong tak berpenghuni. Chanyeol tersenyum simpul. Orang yang biasa menghuni kursi itulah alasannya tetap hidup selama ini. Alasannya masih bisa tertawa, makan, minum, hidup normal seperti laki–laki dewasa lainnya, alasannya masih bernapas sampai sekarang. Lalu gadis itu pergi dari hidupnya begitu saja setelah Chanyeol mengkhianati cintanya dan mencabik–cabik hatinya tak berperasaan. Kini, inilah balasan yang pantas untuk semua perbuatannya dulu.

Berbulan-bulan ia menjalani hidupnya tanpa Baekhyun disisinya. Setiap waktu yang ia miliki, menit dan detik–detiknya yang berharga ia habiskan hanya untuk bekerja dan pun hanya seonggok kebutuhan yang tak didasarkan nafsu.

Ia memakan makanan normal seperti biasanya, namun tak pernah merasa kenyang. Ia selalu lapar, walaupun puluhan piring lasagna favoritnya ia santap. Belasan botol wine ia tenggak hanya untuk membuatnya tidur. Kini, tanpa wine tersebut ia tak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Musim panas baru saja berlalu. Dan itu adalah musim panas tersuram yang pernah Chanyeol jalani. Ia tak lagi memiliki keluarga untuk menemaninya menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas bersama.

Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat umurnya 16 tahun. Sangat berat memang, menjalani hidup yang panjang seorang diri. Bertempur dengan kehidupan sebatang kara di usia yang masih belia. Masa remajanya yang tak memiliki kenangan indah untuk diingat. Sepanjang masa mudanya digunakan untuk belajar belajar dan belajar. Sampai saat ia berhasil menjadi seorang fotografer dan bertemu Baekhyun.

Lagi–lagi Chanyeol memikirkan gadis itu. Baekhyun sudah pergi. Lalu untuk apa masih tetap bertahan hidup jika hidupnya adalah gadis itu?

Laki–laki itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sebelum menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi besi tempatnya menatap ponselnya penuh harap. Berdoa di hati, mengharapkan satu panggilan dari Baekhyun yang mengabari dirinya. Berkali–kali ia mencoba menghubungi gadis itu, namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Setidaknya suara Baekhyun yang berkata bahwa gadis itu baik–baik saja Chanyeol dapat bernapas dengan lega. Namun tak satupun pesan ataupun panggilan dari gadis itu yang melayang ke ponselnya. Apakah gadis itu benar–benar sudah melupakannya?

Namun sesuatu tak terduga terjadi.

Ponsel gelapnya berkedip–kedip dan berbunyi nyaring, menjerit–jerit pertanda ada panggilan masuk di ponselnya. Dan mata Chanyeol yang berkantung hampir saja keluar dari tempatnya begitu melihat nama yang tertera. Dengan satu sentakan Chanyeol mengangkat panggilannya.

"Baekhyun!" Jeritnya frustasi, seolah–olah satu kata itu sudah sejak lama ia pendam dan baru sekarang dapat ia katakan.

Chanyeol menutup matanya yang tiba–tiba terasa panas. Ia berusaha mati–matian menahan tangis yang mendesak keluar.

" _?_ "

Chanyeol berkerut samar. Suara ini berat, terdengar berwibawa dan sopan. Bukan suara Baekhyun yang merdu dan lembut bak kicauan bulbul di pagi hari. Bukan suara Baekhyun yang ia rindukan. Suara ini asing.

"Ya, saya sendiri."

Chanyeol berdehem sebelum menjawab pertanyaan formal dari sebrang.

" _Kami dari kepolisian. Pemilik ponsel ini terlibat kecelakaan lalu lintas di daerah London Eye sekitar pukul 3 dini hari tadi. Kami menemukan ponsel dari tas tangannya dan menghubungi speed dial nomor satu dan terhubung pada anda. Maaf, apakah anda kerabat baik dari nona ini?_ "

Kelu.

Chanyeol tak dapat berkata–kata. Lidahnya beku. Matanya menatap segelas espresso di hadapannya kosong. Tatapannya hampa, hatinya pun juga. Serangkaian kata yang diucapkan oleh seseorang di sebrang seolah meledak dalam dirinya, memisah satu sama lain tak beraturan.

 **Kecelakaan lalu lintas. London Eye. Ponsel. Kepolisian. Baekhyun.**

" _Anda masih di sana, Mr. Park?_ "

Chanyeol berusaha berkata–kata, namun hanya suara cekikan yang menghambur dari mulutnya. Ia tercekat, tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah frasa pun. Ia tak dapat menangkap dengan baik apa yang di katakan oleh orang di sebrang. Setelah itu yang dapat ia dengar hanyalah _'Royal London Hospital. UGD'_ dan setelah itu ia tak dapat mendengar apa–apa selain suara berisik langkah kakinya yang berlari tergesa ke arah gadis pujaan hatinya.

 _You don't know me that well yet  
I said run away just run away  
Don't come to me_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chanyeol merasa saat itu dirinya hanyalah seonggok permen karet di kerumunan kota yang terinjak–injak oleh ribuan orang. Tak ada yang peduli pada secuil permen karet di aspal jalan raya. Dan kini ia merasa seperti itu. Ia merasakannya. Kini gadisnya tengah tergolek lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dengan puluhan selang yang menghubungkannya pada tabung berisi literan menghela napasnya dengan berat.

"Pasien memiliki riwayat hemofilia–"

Chanyeol menutup matanya yang terasa perih.

 _Jangan. Jangan katakan._

"Ia kehilangan banyak sekali darah sekarang. Menurut hasil lab, ia menderita Hipotermia sebelum kecelakaan. Keadaannya yang belum pulih total, tetapi ia memaksa untuk menyetir sendiri mobilnya. Begitulah kira–kira mengapa terjadinya kecelakaan,"

Chanyeol dapat merasakan matanya pedih dan telinganya terbakar mendengar suara dokter.

"Pasien mengalami benturan yang sangat keras pada bagian atas tengkuknya dan ada pemecahan pembuluh darah pada bagian _Cortex Cerebri_ ,"

Dokter itu mendesah pasrah. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengepal kuat–kuat. Sepertinya laki–laki itu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan dokter di sampingnya.

"Maafkan kami–"

 _Jangan, kumohon, jangan katakan!_

Dokter itu menghilang di balik pintu putih kamar Baekhyun setelah menepuk pundak Chanyeol, seolah berusaha menenangkan laki–laki itu dengan tepukan kecil di pundaknya.

Chanyeol dengan susah payah berjalan ke arah ranjang putih yang digunakan sang gadis untuk beristirahat dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol mengusap tangan Baekhyun yang terbalut selang infus. Laki–laki itu membuka mulutnya seolah ingin berkata sesuatu namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali suara cekikan dan tercekat.

"Mengapa?" Dan satu lirihan serak lolos dari bibirnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh?" bisiknya.

Chanyeol yang berpikir hidupnya telah sempurna berubah menjadi serpihan kaca yang tak berguna, tepat di hari itu. Bias sinar jingga tersirat di langit senja seiring tenggelamnya sang surya dan munculnya rembulan dari peradaban, menjadi saksi bisu tangisan pilu seorang Park Chanyeol.

" _Maafkan kami–"_

"– _Waktunya tak akan lama lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Richmond, Greater London, United Kingdom

14th Dec 2014

Winter

...

Mungkin tak ada yang tahu kecuali Chanyeol jika Baekhyun kabur dari rumah sakit. Gadis itu tersadar setelah koma selama 2 minggu dan langsung berlari dari tempat terkutuk beraroma obat–obatan tersebut dan berlari seperti orang gila di sepanjang kota. Gadis itu menelepon Chanyeol melalui _payphone_ setelah berhasil mengorek koin dari mesin penjual kopi otomatis karena ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dengan tangan kosong. Dan tanpa babibubebo, Chanyeol segera berlari keluar dari kantornya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menemuinya.

Dan disinilah keduanya. Duduk bersebelahan di salah satu bangku taman dekat dengan restoran Italia beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka datangi.

Chanyeol mengusap tangan pucat Baekhyun, gadis itu tak melawan. Keduanya merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan yang diberikan masing-masing. Sentuhan yang dulu sering mereka bagi, tanpa syarat, bahkan terkesan jenaka. Pelukan-pelukan dan belaian yang dirindukan keduanya. Masa lalu yang mereka inginkan untuk terulang kembali.

" _Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."_

Chanyeol berkali-kali mengecup jemari kurus Baekhyun, berusaha meyakinkan gadisnya melalui sentuhan yang ia berikan. Berusaha meyakinkan betapa ia menginginkan gadis itu kembali padanya. Berusaha menjelaskan betapa ia merindukan Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang monoton dan diulang terus menerus.

Sesekali Chanyeol mengusapnya lalu mengecupnya kembali. Baekhyun hanya dapat terisak di tempatnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Perasaan hangat menjalar kedalam ulu hatinya. Hangat yang tersalurkan dari sentuhan Chanyeol yang begtu ia rindukan.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. "

Chanyeol mendongak berusaha menyirobok ke dalam netra violet kepunyaan gadisnya. Bahkan sdah 3 bulan berlalu. Mata itu masih memancarkan secercah kejora yang sama seperti dulu. Tatapan semangat yang berkobar-kobar akan cinta setiap kali menatap Chanyeol. Dan tatapan itu hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang. Hanya untuk Chanyeol.

"Waktuku tak lama lagi, Yeol." Bisik gadis itu lemah. Chanyeol menggeleng kuat seiring mengeratnya genggamannya pada jemari Baekhyun.

"Aku bahkan membutuhkan tenaga yang besar sekali hanya untuk sekedar memanggil namamu."

Baekhyun bergetar pucat. Bibirnya tak lagi berwarna, tak lagi merekah seperti dulu. Bibir yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Chanyeol setiap kali mereka berbagi kehangatan atas nama kasih sayang melalui sentuhan-sentuhan selamat malam. Kulitnya tak lagi menghasilkan pigmen. Pudar dan pucat. Seperti mayat hidup. Badannya kurus kerontang.

Chanyeol merasa sembilu yang menancap di ulu hatinya melihat betapa merananya Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Berusaha sendirian melawan penyakitnya di ranjang sempit rumah sakit tanpa seorangpun membantunya untuk melawan rasa sakitnya.

"Tidak. Kau akan tetap hidup sampai seratus tahun lagi."

Baekhyun mendenguskan senyuman lemah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol sementara pelakunya bergetar ketakutan dan berkomat-kamit mengulangi perkataannya alih-alih untuk Baekhyun, terlebih untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa gadis di hadapannya baik-baik saja.

Ya, Baekhyun _akan_ baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Selama ini hanyalah menjadi setangkai mawar yang menganggu untukmu."

Baekhyun membelai jemari Chanyeol perlahan dan begitu hati-hati, seolah itu adalah yang saat-saat terakhir kalinya mereka.

"Baekhyun, kau berbicara apa? Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena berselingkuh. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selagi kau sekarat seperti ini. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Kenpa kau begini?" Baekhyun masih tersenyum. Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menjalar pada diri Chanyeol.

"Baek–"

"Jika aku mati nanti, apakah kau masih mau melakukan rutinitas kita setiap hari, Yeol? Maukah kau memutar kembali sejumput kenangan yang biasa kita lakukan?"

 _Jangan._

"Maukah kau datang kesini setiap akhir pekan, Yeol? Tidak ada aku yang akan menemanimu, jadi apakah kau akan mencari penggantinya?"

 _Kumohon, jangan!_

"Aku ingin kau mengunjungi makamku setiap waktu luangmu nanti, Yeol. Maukah kau melakukannya untukku?"

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon.._

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol. Pundak yang dahulu selalu ada untuknya. Pundak yang dahulu selalu menemaninya di saat dukanya maupun suka. Pundak orang yang sampai saat ini ia cintai.

"Aku lelah, Chanyeol,"

 _Jangan katakan, jangan katakan!_

"Aku tak menginginkan banyak hal. Aku hanya ingin kau melupakan cintamu padaku dan mencari penggantiku secepatnya. Aku hanya ingin kau melupakan cintamu, bukan diriku,"

 _Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu, Baekhyun!_

"Chanyeol, aku lelah. Benar–benar lelah,"

 _Aku akan menguatkanmu, aku akan memelukmu, aku akan membawamu pergi bersamaku, jangan tinggalkan aku!_

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku,"

 _Aku akan memberimu lebih banyak kenangan! Kita akan menikah di masa depan dan memiliki banyak anak, kita akan melalui masa tua bersama melihat anak–anak kita sukses di kemudian hari, Baek._

"Aku mencintaimu,"

 _Aku mohon padamu, jangan tinggalkan aku!_

"Selamat tinggal."

Pundak Chanyeol terasa memberat. Baekhyun benar-benar bertumpu pada pundaknya, dan Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin erat dengan tubuhnya. Gadis itu menyamankan posisinya pada pundak Chanyeol sebelum gerakan pada dadanya semakin lambat. Napasnya semakin pendek sebelum gadis itu kemudian memejamkan matanya dan tidur dalam damai.

Sudah lebih dari setahun sejak hubungan mereka kandas di tengah jalan. Dan sudah lebih dari setahun keduanya hidup menderita.

Kini tinggal Chanyeol seorang yang menderita.

 _Cukup._

Cukup Chanyeol saja.

Laki–laki itu menangis dalam diam seiring ia merasakan matanya memberat. Salju menerpa kulit wajahnya yang telanjang sedangkan kedua tangannya masih merengkuh Baekhyun, menghalau dingin menggerogoti tubuh kekasihnya.

Sudah.

Berakhir sudah.

Penderitaan yang ia torehkan pada Baekhyun berakhir sudah. Biarkan kekasihnya kini beristirahat dalam damai.

"– _Maukah kau memutar kembali sejumput kenangan yang biasa kita lakukan?" Maafkan aku Baekhyun, sepertinya aku tidak bisa._

Chanyeol merasakan napasnya semakin berat dan tubuhnya tak kuasa lagi menerpa badai salju yang semakin kuat. Kepalanya pening dan pandangannya semakin kabur.

Hal terakhir yang Chanyeol ingat saat itu adalah ia dan Baekhyun berpelukan di bangku taman, dan tiba-tiba saja kejadian-kejadian dalam hidupnya mulai terputar dalam benaknya menjadi potongan-potongan film, sebelum kemudian cahaya mulai meredup dan dunia menjadi serpihan debu.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Kekasihnya kini kembali ke pelukannya, dan hidupnya terasa sempurna.

 _Kini, sudah saatnya untuk pulang._

 _My love is like a red rose  
It may be beautiful now  
But my sharp thorns will hurt you  
My love is like a red rose  
Yes, I may be fragrant  
But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **T**_ _he_ _ **E**_ _nd_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _E-eh? Ending macam apa itu?_

 _.._

 _Krik.._

 _..._

 _.._

 _Kriuk-kriuk so garing gada feel.._

 _.._

 _..._

 _Yek._

 _._

 _._

 _OMOONAAAA ini 34 halaman !_

Aduhh, inisih rencananya mau buat ff angst, tapi ternyata aku gak dapet feel TT^TT. Ini gagal gagal gagal gagal –_–

Pokoknya inti dari songfic ini yaituuu, mereka saling mencintai, tapi mereka terlalu takut karena mereka bisa menyakiti satu sama lain. Ya gitu hehehehe...

Maaf kalo di sini Chanyeol nyebelin minta ditabok dan Kyungsoo kubuat menjadi orang ketiga wkwkwk. Hubungan Yifan sama Baekhyun juga gak aku perjelas di sini. Yang jelas, Yifan ini sebenernya udah naksir Baekhyun lebih dulu sebelum Chanyeol, tapi keduluan si gigi. Sian ya bang Yipan :'3

Mungkin aku bakal bikin side-story nya Yifan setelah dicampakkan sama Baekhyun di hari pernikahannya. Yifan bakal bahagia sama Zitao yayy~

Makaseee, para readers yang mau nyempetin baca ini, yang ya ampun aku sendiri males baca ulang–_– laff yu 3

Reviewnya juseyoo~


End file.
